Love Intertwines
by Inu-mikos
Summary: Can Kagome survive at the new school? Is anyone like her? What about her past? Some things have to be tested out…


Summary: Can Kagome survive at the new school? Is anyone like her? What about her past? Some things have to be tested out…

Characters:

Kagome Higurashi- 16 yrs old, raven hair and midnight blue eyes, fair skinned, temperamental but sweet, punk with girlie/jock influences

Inuyasha Takahashi- 17 yrs old, silver hair and amber eyes, natural tan, huge temper and has a "tough guy" act, jock

Sango Haruma- 16 yrs old, chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, natural tan, easily set off temper and very loyal to friends, punk/jock

Miroku Nasai- 17 yrs old, black hair and dark purple eyes, tan, perverted but never fornicates with girls other than his girlfriend, jock

Kikyo Mashina- 16 yrs old, raven hair and crystal blue eyes, fake tan, fake sweet and devious, slut

Kouga Kibasama- 17 yrs old, brown hair and blue eyes, tan, determined and freaky at times, jock

Sesshomaru Takahashi- 20 yrs old, silver hair and amber eyes, purple stripes on cheek bones and crescent moon on forehead, light skinned, dangerous but quiet, married to Rin

Rin Takahashi- 19 yrs old, chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes (?), light skinned, sweet but also temperamental, pregnant with Sesshomaru's child

Author/Narrator- no one should know. HA HA! Anyways, she does not own Inuyasha but only this story

Love Intertwines

_Chapter One_

"Bettina zieh dir bitte etwas an" by Fettes Brot blasted in the small apartment above 3rd avenue grocery. The ravened haired girl, Kagome Higurashi, ran around the apartment singing along to the lyrics of the German song. Having lived in Berlin two years before moving back home to Tokyo, she had grown quite fond of the music.

"AAAGGGHHH!! Where is that damn shirt?!" Her shout's volume only rivaled the music as she continued to frantically search. An "Aha!" followed shortly as she grabbed the fortunate shirt. It was a black cotton shirt that clung to her curves but showed her real diamond belly piercing. Her left sleeve was ¾ and the other was only a strap while under the breast was a ribbon which she tied tightly to give her the time glass effect she was hoping for. It mixed nicely with her long black shorts that went just below her knee and were draped with chains and 

zippers. She finished off her look with her Kurt Cobain converses that have his lyrics scribbled across the black canvas. She left her hair down and combed her bangs so they covered her left eye bringing attention to her eyebrow piercing on her right eye. She played with her lip ring out of habit with her tongue as she applied her back eyeliner and silver eye shadow. She slipped in her black hoops that matched her seven studs that lined up each of her ears. She was punk but was still breath taking and toned. Grabbing her messenger style camouflage backpack and her keys, she ran out the door. Skipping two steps at a time, she ran down the back stairs and out into the garage that provided parking for the tenants. She flung open the door of her dark blue SLK350 Mercedes Benz Convertible and jumped in. Skidding ever so slightly, she turned out of the garage and to her new school, Feudal Shikon High School, "Du Hast" by Rammstein blasting.

_Ten minutes later… _

A grande Mint Chocolate Chip Frappachino from Starbucks in hand, she turned into the parking lot, her music grabbing stares from the students already filling the school on the first day. Seeing a parking space open in the first row, right in the middle, she turned in, wondering why everyone avoided this one. 'Who cares,' she thought, 'I have a parking spot now.' Climbing out, she heard whispers and cat calls.

"Disgusting…"she muttered.

"Hey wench! Get the fuck out of my space!" she heard a shout and turned around. She saw a silver haired hanyou growling at her from his red Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren. (**A/N: You should see both cars mentioned so far…SO HOT!! I WANT!**)

"It was open so fuck off!" She yelled back and heard the gasps. The man climbed out of the car and began walking towards her, a frown plastered on his face. She forced her face to stay blank and not back up even when he was all but pushed up against her.

"You're new so I'll forgive you. Get out." He growled. Kagome chuckled, surprising him.

"Finders keepers, loser weepers. Back up before I make you." She growled back and brushed past him. The man took a breath and went back to his car. As Kagome walked inside the building, past the gaping students, she heard him bellow.

"MIROKU!!"

"I'm right here. Calm down Inuyasha."Miroku walked past Inuyasha and was about to get in his car when he stopped to turn and look at Inuyasha.

"She really got you huh? I like her." Miroku laughed at his fuming best friend.

"Just pull out so I can use that spot before I kill you." Miroku laughed at the threat and pulled out so Inuyasha could take it. Miroku pulled into the spot right next to Inuyahsa's and shook his head as he climbed out.

"You could have just taken the one on the other side of my car." Miroku stated.

"I have to show her who's boss." He growled as he stomped inside and heard whispers about him being "defeated" by the "new girl".

"SHUT UP!" he shouted to the general public, causing everyone to stop their gossip. But their attention was redirected by different gossip to farther down the hallway where the new girl was walking towards Inuyasha, reading a piece of paper. Miroku saw murder in Inuyasha's eyes and stepped in front of him.

"Good morning, fair princess. My name is Miroku Nasai." Miroku took Kagome's right hand to his lips.

"Um, hello. My name is not "fair princess" but Kagome. Nice to meet you." Kagome flashed her smile at Miroku.

'_So her name is Kagome_.' Inuyasha thought as he growled. Kagome heard the loud grumbling at stuck her head out to see Inuyasha behind Miroku.

"Miroku, a puppy seems to be following you." Miroku stifled his laughter like the rest of the students at her comment but his body was soon wrenched away and replaced with the "puppy".

"Look wench. The name is Inuyasha and you have a lot to learn before I kill you myself!" he shouted at her. Kagome's cheeks flushed with anger and she balled her fists.

"The name is Kagome, you prick! Not wench! And puppy seems much more fitting to me!"

"Well bitch seems more fitting than Kagome!"

"Take that back asshole!"

"Make me!"

"I don't care who you think you are but I don't give a shit! I don't have time to put up with your foul attitude!"

"Obviously you don't care or you would be more respectable to me! But not caring won't resolve this and you will regret it."

Just when Kagome was about to retort to Inuyasha's last statement, a new voice cut in.

"If she doesn't care, no use yelling Inuyasha. If you yell anymore, I'll kill you. I have a killer hangover." Kagome turned to see a girl about her age standing there in black skinny jeans, and a purple t-shirt that said "Hands off!. Her eyes did look a little baggy but her magenta eye shadow still looked great and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail that swayed whenever she turned her head.

"The name is Sango. If you can stand up to Yasha than I can tell we'll get along." Sango stuck out her hand and Kagome shook it. Kagome smiled at her new friend. '_She stands up to the jerk. She's cool, I guess_.' Kagome thought as she turned and began walking away with Sango. Just then she felt someone grab her ass. Kagome swung around and punched the perpetrator without seeing who it was. Miroku went flying back from the sudden burst of blue energy.

"Oh my god! Don't do that! If you sneak up, my miko powers will come out to protect me! I'm so sorry!" Kagome ranted as she kneeled next to Miroku, checking his forehead where she had punched. '_She's a miko_?!' Inuyasha thought as he stood out of the way, watching the new friendships unfold and Miroku, of course, get hurt. Sango came over and kneeled next to him.

"He's fine. He always gets smacked around from his constant groping. But you're a miko? I couldn't even sense it!" Sango asked with wide eyes filled with excitement.

"Yeah, I am. My bracelet subdues it so no one can sense it but I can still use it. But how would you be able to sense it?" Kagome finished tending Miroku as he bent up wards, a hand on his forehead trying in vain to subdue his pounding headache.

"I'm a Demon Slayer or my ancestors were. I trained and can slay but I don't unless one gets out of hand and tries to kill me." She stated with a proud smile.

"I wouldn't have groped you if I knew you were a miko, my lady. I am a monk and I know that wasn't a normal miko attack." He whispered. Both girl's eyes widened while Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

'_Now that you mention it, it was blue. Not pink. Wait a minute…_' Inuyasha thought as the bell rung overhead and what had just conspired was forgotten and replaced with eh need to get to class.


End file.
